zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Thorne
Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne (born October 8, 1997) is Zendaya's best friend. Bella is best known for playing CeCe Jones on Shake It Up, along with Zendaya. The girls do not interact with each other as much as they used to in 2011/early 2012 due to busy independent schedules. Work With Zendaya *Bella and Zendaya have been working together, playing best friends (Rocky & Cece) on Shake It Up. They are also best friends off-screen. On Shake It Up, they have sang several songs together. *Bella and Zendaya also worked together in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Frenemies. '' *On Thursday, January 3rd, 2013, a Bella Thorne Fan tweeted: @'bellathorne''' I really wanna help but I don't know what to do, I love and respect all the zswaggers, what else can we do?. Then Bella tweeted: @SupportBellaT just support eachother...and zendaya. this is a tough biz..i'd love us al to support one another. *Bella tweeted: "@ZendayaArmy my relationship to z is one of the most important relationships in my life." When a fan told her that that statement broke her heart, Bella wrote:" no...it's all positive <3" Zendaya tweeted: ""❤❤❤" *Bella Tweeted: "although i absolutely adore all my bellarinas/os..i also love other fan bases! how u support all of us is a treasure and i admire it!" *Bella tweeted: "u guys, when u don't see me and z together, it's not bcuz we want it that way but z is busting her butt on her tour and she needs space to...do that and we do see eachother everyday. the most beautiful and lasting friendships are the ones that can step back and know that u will.... ALWAYS be there for each other. we always talk and share secrets. she supports me in anything i do just as i do her. we truly love.... everyone on our show but ofc we are the closest bcuz we are sharing a very special moment in our lives and have grown together...... u can't really get any closer. she is my family and always will be. no one can stop that and no one will. she is 1 of the most beautiful. ....talented and kind people i have ever had the pleasure of knowing and i will always be grateful to disney 4 putting her in my life". Zendaya replied: "❤❤❤❤❤❤❤" and then tweeted: "@bellathorne ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤" * Bella tweeted" "@martinakiely1D @Zendaya96 nothing could make us happier than seeing sisterly bonds and girl power spread around. honestly we are all... in this together!". *A fan tweeted: "♡ ‏@ZendayaGlobal @bellathorne The fact that you took your time to write about your friendship with Zendaya is really thoughtful of you. Plenty respect." Bella tweeted: @ZendayaGlobal how could i not? do u know how much i've learned from her...? did u know she once said if she could have any wish..she'd wish for me to have my dad back? any wish in the world and that's what she would ask for. that's a friendship. that's love. *A fan tweeted: @bellathorne you made me cry omg I love you so much. I truly admire you. Bella replied: "@shakeitup_fan1 aww like z would say #DFTS :)))) hehehehhee" *A fan tweeted: "@Zendaya96 @bellathorne u guys r forever☺" Bella replied: "@moe0225_moe @Zendaya96 she will be in my wedding...probably plan it too hahahha" *On Thursday, January 10, 2013, Zendaya posted a picture of her hugging Bella and tweeted: "yah, I love this girl right here!!" Category:Friends Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Zendaya Category:Adults Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:Content Category:Role Models